Expectancy and Wonder
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Tsuki dan Yuki adalah murid pindahan dari keluarga kurosaki di Karakura High School. Mereka pindah karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Apakah mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama? Atau sebaliknya?/ Ini fic pertama saya. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertama saya untuk mengisi kelelahan dari aktivitas yang padat. bagi yang di tag harap baca ya~

Rate: T

Bleach

Family Friend Romantis Hurt

Gaje, typoo (s), Sedikit humor, Romantis (mungkin).

Pair: Ichiruki, Hitsu(?), Byahisana, rentatsuki, Dll

Prolog

Di sebuah kota di yang bernama karakura, dimana kota itu ditinggal sebuah keluarga yang unik. Namun harmonis saling mempercayai, menyayangi, dan menjaga satu sama lain. Mereka yang sebelumnya hidup dalam kesepian dan kehampaan, karena keluarga yang mereka sayangi pergi mendahului meraka untuk pergi. Namun ada dua orang pemuda berumur 22 tahun dan adiknya berumur 17 tahun yang mendapatkan warisan dari sang ayah dan ibu mereka, ingin melanjutkan cita-cita mereka dan bangkit dari kepurukan.

Ichigo kurosaki seorang pelajar SMA di karakura high school dia hidup dengan kaein kurosaki kakaknya dan keluarga yang dia dan kakaknya anggakt jadi keluarganya karena menglami hal yang sama. Dia mempunyai 1 kakak dan 2 adik perempuan, keluarganya meninggal pada waktu kelas 2 smp sedang kan kaein sudah kelas 3 SMA. Ichigo pun sifatnya berubah semenjak kejadian itu, kaein sebagai kakanya juga sedih melihat ichigo yang berubah drastis.

Kaien kurosaki kakak ichigo berumur 21 tahun, ia dalah seorang kakak yang baik, bijaksana, pintar, dewasa, namun ia juga memiliki sifat jail dan iseng bagi adik-adiknya. Dia, mempunyai sebuah perusahan yang sudah berkembang pesat dan banyak cabang di Negara-negara lain dan sebuah kafe. Di Bantu dengan adiknya-adinya dan juga teman-temanya. Usaha kafenya sangat berjalan lancar dan rame di kunjungi orang-orang pada malam harinya.

Nel kurosaki seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi di karakura dalam bidang jurusan kedokteran. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus itu karena kepintarannya, ia mempunyai sifat lembut, baik, dan pintar. Tetapi ia bias menjadi kepribadia ganda jika berhadapan dengan kaein kakanya yang jail dan orng-orang yang menggangu keluarga, teman-temanya.

Tsuki kurosaki anak permpuan berumur 15 tahun adik dari mereka yang di tolong hitsugaya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ia gadis yang kuat baik hati dan tergolong pintar dan berprestasi. Kehilangan keluarganya karena kecakaan pesawat cukup membuatnya terpuruk dan nilai-niali di sekolahnya menurun. Tetapi setelah dia tinggal besama yang lain sifatnya mulai berubah.

Yuki kurosaki remaja puri berumur 16 tahun, ia gadis yang ceria, periang, semangat, dan pintar, walau tubuhnya lemah tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya cemas. Dia, mengalami amnesia dan menyebabkan ia hidup seorang diri sebelum bertemu ichigo, hanya kalung pemberian orang tuanya yang menjadi identitasnya. Kaien dan ichigo menolongnya saat ingin ia di culik oleh organisaai hitam di kota itu. Setelah di periksa ke dokter mereka sangat kaget dia menaglami amnesia dan trauma saat rerjadi gempa bumi yang ia alami pada waktu kecil. Kaein akhirnya memntuskan untuk merawat yuki, ichigo dan yang lain pun menyetujuainya.

Hitsugaya kurosaki pemuda yang manis dan imut yang mempnyai rambut putih seputih salju bermata emerld yang indah bagaikan permata. Sia sebaya dengan ichigo dan satu klas denganya, meraka selalu bertengkar walau masalanya hal kecil dan hanya nel ttsuki dan yuki yang memisahkan mereka walau pakai cara kekrasan. Sifatnya yang dingin dan keren banyak di sukai oleh anak-anak permpuan di sekolanya, begitu juga dengan ichigo.

bagaimanakah kisah mereka? kehidupan, pertemanan, keluarga dan cinta?

jaa nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Yahooo~... ketemu lagi dengan saya author gaje ini akan mengupdate fic yang baru.

Gomen, jika judulnya kurang nyambung dengan ficnya *di bankai ichi*

Selamat membaca ^^

Tite kubo

Rate: T

Family, Friends, Hurt and Romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor(mungkin), OOC

Ichiruki, Hitsu(?), RenTatsu, ByaHisana dll

Summar: Tsuki dan Yuki adalah seorang murid pindahan dari keluarga Kurosaki di Karakura High School, karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa di katakan. Apakah mereka akan menagalmi hal yang sama? ataukah sebaliknya?

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah dan damai namun tidak di kediaman Kurosaki, seperti biasanya terdengar suara ribut, teriakan, dan pecahan barang yang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di pagi hari. Suara itu berasal dari suara Yuki yang di jailin oleh kakaknya Kaien, Tsuki yang keluar dari kamarnya hanya melihat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Tiba-tiba di belakang Kaien datang seorang wanita berambut hijau menggunakan celmek hijau muda dengan pisau di tangan kirinya.

"Kaien-nii~" Teriak Nel yang sudah masuk di kamar Yuki, Kaien merinding ketika merasakan Nel yang sudah datang di belakangnya." berhenti menjahili adik mu sendiri" Nel berbicara dengan penuh penekanan perkalimat yang di keluarkannya.

"i-iya.. ku segera ke bawah" Kaien kabur sebelum Nel melempar pisau yang dia bawa, dan mengelempar ke arahnya dengan lemparan dasyatnya "bye~ buruan ya ke bawah"

Nel menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kakaknya itu. Ia berjalan keluar di ikuti dengan Tsuki dan Yuki yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah mereka yang baru.

Karena Kaien yang menyuruh mereka pindah dari sekolah yang dulu sangat jauh dari rumah mereka, dan agar lebih bisa mengawasi mereka jika terjadi sesuatu. Karena mereka berdua pernah di jadikan korban penganiayaan oleh kakak kelas mereka yang fans dari Kaien,

Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya. Mereka membencinya karena Tsuki dan Yuki sangat dekat dan akrab sama meraka. Dan berharap tidak terulang lagi di sekolah yang sekarang. Setelah semua berumpul di ruang makan mereka sarapan bersama dengan hening dan tenang.

Perusahaan Kurosaki dan cafenya sangat di kenal di masyarakat luas hingga ke keseluruh jepang. Perusahaanya sendiri di bangun oleh Kaien, Ichigo dan Nel, yang sudah berkembang pesat dan bercabang di negara-nedara di luar jepang. Karena itulah mereka semakin di kenal dan banyak populer di kalangan wanita.

"Tsuki, Yuki kalian sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah kalian yang baru?" Kaien sudah menyalesaikan sarapannya dan melihat ke dua adiknya secara bergantian "oh, iya nii-san lupa memberitahu kalian akan bersekolah, di sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya"

"tentu saja nii-san" jawab Tsuki dan Yuki bersamaan namun mereka kaget mendegarnya. Tetapi meraka tidak bisa membantah apa yang di katakan sang kakak dan hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban mereka.

"Semoga kalian senang bersekolah di sana" Ichigo bangun dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk berangkat, berpamitan dengan sang kakak dan ke dua adiknya.

Nel yang mencuci piring di bantu dengan adik perempuannya. Setelah selesai Nel berangkat menggunakan mobil dengan Tsuki dan Yuki untuk di antar ke sekolah meraka, setelah itu baru dia berangkat ke kampusnya. Tsuki yang duduk di sebelah Yuki di kursi belakang sama mendengarka lagu dari hp masing-masing, sedangkan Nel fokus untuk menyetir.

Ichigo yang menggunakan motor merahnya berangkat dengan Hitsugaya dan sampai lebih dulu, Kaien berangkat ke kantornya dengan mobil hitam favoritnya.

Ichigo yang sudah berumur 17 tahun juga dengan Hitsugaya telah di izinkan membawa kendaraan sendiri, baik mobil atau pun motor. Dan mereka telah membuat SIM dan STNK untuk berjaga-jaga jika polisi menilang mereka.

Pada sore harinya cafenya baru di buka hingga malam hari, di bantu dengan adik-adik tercinta dan teman-teman mereka. Begitu juga dengan Tsuki dan Yuki turut membantu juga.

Sebenarnya Kaien juga yang lain tidak mengizinkan mereka membantu, namun Yuki berkata karena tidak mau merepotkan merreka lebih dari ini dan merawat juga membesarkan mereka, jadinya mereka ingin membantu. Mereka semua yang mendengarnya menjadi tertewa geli, tetapi Kaien dan yang lain menghargai hal itu dan mengizinkanya.

"nah, sudah sampai" Nel memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Tsuki dan Yuki keluar dari dalam mobil dan terkejut ketika sampai di sekolah mereka yang baru.

To be continue.

Ichi: hoi, author apa maksudnya fic ini? Kenapa, Kaien yang jadi kakak ku? *datang dengan membawa zangetsu*

Author: nanti juga tau. Lagi pula cocok kok. XD *cuek dan tidak pedulikan Ichi. Mengeluarkan zanpakunya*

Kaien: sudahlah, Ichi-kun jangan bertengkar.

Ichi: jangan panggil begitu *send death glare ke kaien*

Author: tau, tuh Ichi-chan. *nada dingin* masih, mending kau tidak ku siksa *smile devil*

Ichi: kau *nyerang author**terjadilah pertarungan gaje antara author dan Ichi*

Hitsu: *swt* author akan hiatsu untuk sementara waktu, jadi maafkan jika telat update *tersenyum manis*

Author & Ichi: *masih bertarung*

Kaien: Semoga suka dengan fic ini ya~ RNR.. Arigatou bagi yang membacanya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo~…. Author gaje ini akhirnya update di chap yang ke dua terima kasih yang sudah mambaca dan likenya ^^

Ichi: lama banget updatenya, Hikary dan Shuukai udah tunggu kelanjutanya tuh. *mukul kepala author*

Author: apa sih Ichi-chan~… iya tahu kali *ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang di pukul Ichi dan melayangkan death glare ke Ichi*

Hitsu: *geleng-geleng kepalanya* dasar seperti biasanya deh.

Rukia: asik~ akhirnya ku muncul.

Kaien: karena author banyak kesibukan dan habis ujian semester jadi maaf keterlambatanya untuk mengapdate fic ini.

Rukia: Dari pada banyak bicara lagi silahkan baca ya dan semoga suka.

Disclaminer: Tite Kubo

Bleach

Rate: T

Family, Friends, Hurt, and Romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC.

Pair: IchiRuki, Hitsu(?), RenTatsu, Byahisana, Dll

Summary: Tsuki dan Yuki adalah murid pindahan dari keluarga Kurosaki di Karakura High School, mereka pindah karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa di katakan. Apakah mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama? Atau sebaliknya?

Chapter 2

Mereka masih kagum dengan sekolah mereka yang baru, Nel hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia menepuk kepala mereka pelan menyadarkan kembali ke dunia nyata. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mendekat lalu mengajak meraka masuk ke dalam gedung. Baru saja mereka masuk fans-fans mereka meneriaki nama mereka itu membuat mereka sebel namun tetap tenang dan cool.

"kyaaaaaaaaa~….. Ichigo-kun~, Hitsugaya-kun~, " teriakan mereka sudah membuat heboh di pagi hari itu.

Para fans mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa dua anak perempuan yang bersama mereka? Kenapa kelihatan akrab sekali? Membuat penasaran di benak mereka. Namun mereka menjadi tidak suka terhadap Tsuki dan Yuki, mereka melayangkan death glarenya. Tsuki dan Yuki menjadi ragu-ragu akan sekolah di sana, Ichigo yang tahu para cewek-cewek centil itu menatap ke dua adiknya dengan tidak suka membuatnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti membuat Hitsugaya yang di sampingnya ikut berhenti, dan Nel menjadi kesal dan hampir saja menabraknya. Ichigo membalikkan badan ke mereka lalu menatap Nel seolah bebicara lihat-para-cewek-cewek-itu, nel yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya hanya mengghela napas.

"Tenanglah, selama ada nii-san dan Hitsu di sini" Ichigo menepuk kepala mereka pelan, Ichigo melihat mereka mengaguk pelan, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya.

"Ohayou, Ichigo, Nel-san, Tsuki, Yuki" suara lembut seorang wanita yang ternyata Rukia Kuchiki yang menyapa mereka, ia mempunyai hubungan khusus sejak lama dengan Ichigo dan ada seseorang bermbut merah yang benama Renji Abarai, teman sejak kecilnya. Setiap Ichigo bertemu dengan renji selalu melakukan highfive.

"Ohayou Rukia-Nee" jawab meraka kompak di sertai senyuman mereka yang manis.

"Aku, sudah mendengar dari Ichigo kalian pindah akan pindah ke sini, semoga kalian suka dengan sekolah ini" Rukia mengelus ke duanya dengan sayang.

"Nah, ayo kepala sekolah sudah menunggu kalian" Nel akhirnya angkat suara juga. Akhirya mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang, mereka tidak mempedulikan teriakan atau pandangan fansnya. Setelah sampai Nel mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan masuk ketika mendengar perintah masuk mereka masuk, sedangkan Ichigo, Rukia, Renji dan Hitsugaya menunggu di luar dan membicarakan hal yang sepertinya sangat serius dan penting.

"Ohayou, Ukitake sensei" Nel membungkukkan badanya di hadapan mantan senseinya ketika ia bersekolah di sana.

"Ohayou, Nel, yang di sampingmu pasti adik-adikmu yang kau ceritakan tempo dulu ya? "Ukitake bertanya lembut ke Nel dan mendapat jawaban iya dari Nel "Saya sudah mendengar tentang kalian, pretasi kalian sangat bagus di sekolah yang dulu. Kalian di tempatkan di kelas 10 A, wali kelas kalian akan sebentar lagi akan datang"

"Pak kepala sekolah, anda memanggil saya" seorang wanita cantik yang suaranya lembut mengetuk pintu ruangan itu , dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ya, Nanao Sensei kita mereka berdua akan menjadi murid di kelasmu, Mereka Tsuki dan Yuki saya percayakan mereka di bawah bimbingan anda Nanao Sensei" Ukitake belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia adalah kepala sekolah yang bijak, baik, dan ramah terhadap murid-muridnya dan semua orang di sekolah itu, ia adalah orang yang sangat di hormati.

"Hai, Pak kepala sekolah, kalian akan sensei tunjukan kelasnya saya permisi dulu" Nanao membunggukkan badanya sebelum ke luar dari ruangan. Ukitake sensei tersenyum melihatnya namun di antara mereka separti mengingatkan dia akan seseorang. Di ikuti oleh mereka Rukia yang melihatnya menyudahi pembicaraan mereka lalu mendekat untuk menyapa sensei mereka.

Ichigo dan yang lain menuju kelas mereka yang di lantai dua juga. Nel menuju ke kampusnya karena sudah waktunya setelah memberikan bekal mereka untuk mereka dan memberitahukan sesuatu. Mereka bersama Isane sensei menuju ruang kelas mereka. Isane sensei menyuruh mereka menunggu di luar dan di panggil setelah di suruh olehnya.

" Ohayou anak-anak Ibu harap kalian tenang dulu, kita kedatangan teman baru. Nah Tsuki dan Yuki kalian masuklah" Isane sensei memanggil meraka masuk ke dalam kelas. Setalah masuk mereka di suruh memperkenalkan diri mereka. "kalian silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"

" ohayou, perkenalkan nama saya Tsuki Kurosaki, saya pindahan dari sekolah Hueco Mundo. Senang bekenalan dengan kalian. Saya harap kita bisa berteman baik" Tsuki selesai memperkenalkan diri.

" ohayou, minna-san saya Yuki Kurosaki, saya pindahan dari sekolah Espada,saya juga senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Yuki bernapas lega ketika selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"nah, jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan" Isane sensei berbicara ketika mereka sudah selesai.

"Saya, sensei apa kalian adik dari Ichigo-senpai dan Hitsugaya senpai?" Tanya seorang murid perempuan benama Haineko.

"iya, kami adiknya" Tsuki tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun. Lalu mereka di suruh menuju ke bangku mereka yang kosong berada di dekat jendela kursi ke tiga dari depan. Pelajaran pun langsung di mulai, setelah sesi perkenalan. Hari itu menjadi hari pertama mereka di sekolah itu semoga menjadi hari yang bagus dan baik.

Di kelas Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berlangsung pelajaran matematika yang di ajarkan oleh Byakuya Kuchiki kakak ipar dari Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Renji teman sebangkunya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan temannya yang satu ini. Dia tetap fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Ketika bel berbunyi menandakan jam pertama telah usai, di kelas mereka jam berikutnya adalah jam olah raga, Ichigo harus siap mental karaena pasti ia yang akan jadi sasaran Kenpachi sensei. Renji menupuk pundaknya pelan untuk memberi semangat, Ichigo menjadi tersenyum kecil. Ketika Ichigo menjadi sasaran Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Hisagi yang membantunya.

Hari itu siswa cowok bertanding basket para murid cewek antusias melihat pertangdingan itu, dan di menangkan oleh Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Hitsugaya menatap jendela kelas adiknya itu ia sedikit curiga dengan salah seorang anak perempuan di kelas itu. Namun di lenyapkan persaannya itu.

Di kelas Tsuki berlangsung pelajaran dengan nyaman dan damai (?), tetapi ia merasa jengah dengan pandangan dari salah seorang siswi di kelas itu yang melihat mereka tajam. Ia melihat Yuki yang mengetahui juga dan berbisik pelan kepadanya membuat Yuki tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka kembali memperhatikan pelajaran mereka.

Jam istirahat pun datang para siswa bersorak senang, dan keluar kelas mereka untuk membeli makanan di kantin atau melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai pada waktu istirahat. Ichigo bersama teman-temannya yang lain menuju kelas adiknya untuk mengajaknya makan bersama di atap tempat favoritnya dan yang lain karena jauh dari teriakkan yang memekakkan mereka dari para fansnya, entah terbentuk kapan mereka tidak mau mikirkanya dan tidak mempeduliknnya. Ichigo dan temennya di sebut 8 serangkai Karena selalu bersama-sama terus. Mereka terdiri dari Hitsugaya Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ishida Uryu, Sado, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Mereka, berdelapan teman sejak SMP kecuali Renji yang dengan Ichigo yang sudah dari kecil berteman dan bersahabat, dan Hitsugaya yang sudah lama tinggal dengan Ichigo. Keakraban mereka hingga sekarang walau berbeda kelas tetap akur dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Jika ada yang mendapatkan masalah di antara mereka saling membantu dan mendukung hingga masalahnya selesai.

Sekolah Karakura High School mempunyai fasilitas lengkap dan lingkungan yang nyaman, di sekolah itu mempunyai ruangan kelas yang banyak, perpustakaan, laboratorium, gedung olah raga, aula dan lain-lain. Ada sebuah taman kecil di belakang sekolah itu, tidak jauh dari sana ada sebuah bukit yang terdapat padang bunga yang indah. Pohon bunga sakura yang sudah menjadi pohon yang favorit di sekolah itu di biarkan terus hidup dan tidak boleh di tebang.

Setelah Ichigo sampai di kelas adiknya, ia bertanya ke salah satu seorang siswa di sana, ternyata mereka tidak salah kelas. Ia melihat bahwa adik-adiknya masih baik-baik dan sedang bebicara dengan teman baru meraka. Tetapi para fans mereka memanggil mereka terus-terusan. Siswa itu memanggil Tsuki dan Yuki, mereka melihat ke luar bahwa kakaknya sudah datang. Mereka keluar kelas dengan membawa bekal makanan yang di kasih oleh Nel tadi pagi dan tidak lupa membawa untuk ke dua kakanya juga. Tsuki mengajak teman barunya untuk ikut dan di setujui oleh mereka.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya juga yang lain memperkenalkan sekolah mereka dengan detail lalu pergi ke atap untuk makan bersama-sama, di sana dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah dari sana dan udara yang segar. Mendapatkan matahari bersinar dengan terang cerah, dan langit biru berserta awan putih yang indah.

"jadi, kalian teman-teman imotou, semoga kalian berteman baik ya?" Ichigo tersenyum lembut di hadapan mereka. "boleh tahu nama kalian?"

"aku, Airy Hisa, di sebelahku Kyo, Tatsuki, dan Yuka, pasti senpai kami akan bertaman baik, iya kan?" jawab Hisa dengan riang dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang lain.

"tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil aja namanya" Hitsugaya celetuk tiba-tiba dan mendapatkan death glare langsung dari Ichigo "tetapi itu terserah kalian" Ia kembali makan bekalnya.

"kau beruntung Ichigo mendapatkan adik yang manis dan cantik" kata Renji dan secara langsung mendapat jitakan dari Tatsuki, karena ia adalah pacarnya. Mereka pun tertawa melihat pasangan itu, tidak lama jam istirahat sudah habis dan membuat mereka harus kembali ke kelas.

Tidak terasa hari satu hari berlalu dengan cepat dan sekolah telah usai. Matahari sore pun bersinar dengan indah. Ichigo pulang bersama Hitsugaya sedangkan Tsuki dan Yuki pulang bersama Nel yang sudah menjemput mereka, ia dan Yuki berpisah dengan teman-temanya yang rumahnya berbeda arah. Mereka langsung menuju kafe mereka yang berada lumayan jauh dari sekolah karakura. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sudah sampai di kafe mereka masuk ke ruang pegawai untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum kafe di buka, Hitsugaya yang mendengar suara mobil Nel datang langsung keluar untuk membantunya membawakan barang-barang.

Nel sengaja mampir ke mall untuk membeli persedian bahan-bahan makanan untuk di rumah dan di kafe karena sudah hampir menipis jadilah ia membeli banyak sekali. Tidak lama setelah Nel datang para pegawai yang lain pun datang. Tsuki dan Yuki di suruh untuk membersihkan badan mereka terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua dan mengecek apa ada tugas dari sekolah mereka? Ketika Kaien datang ia melihat kafe sudah bersih dan siap di buka.

Malam hari di bandara kota karakura seorang gadis remaja baru saja keluar dari bandara internasional, ia mencari taksi di sekitar bandara lalu pergi ke daerah pusat kota itu. Ia melihat foto seseorang dalam dompetnya, sudah sejak lama ketika ia mendengar kecelakaan yang menimpa dia karena di jepang mengalami gempa bumi. Entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Dia mencari-cari informasi mengenai seseorang yang sejak lama mereka tidak bertemu, setelah ia mendapatkan informasi ia langsung terbang ke jepang dan mencari keberadaannya.

"kotanya, sudah banyak berubah ya? Semenjak kita berpisah, apa kau masih ingat? Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap gadis itu pelan. Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah kafe yang bernama lash noches lalu ia masuk ke dalam kafe setelah membayar taksi yang ia naiki, untuk mengistirahatkan badannya sejak rencananya ia akan mencari gadis itu pada besok harinya.

Pada malamnya pengunjung bertambah ramai dan banyak lebih dari biasanya. Bayak pesannan yang mengantri Nel, dan Heibell di Bantu dengan Ishida teman dari Ichigo di sekolah yang ikut kerja partime membuat cake dan minuman, sedangkan yang lain melayani tamu-tamu mereka. Kafenya di buka dari jam 5 sore hingga jam 10 malam beda dengan malam sabtu dan minggu yang sampai tengah malam.

Saat itu ada seorang remaja yang datang dengan membawa koper yang cukup besar, Yuki yang melayani remaja putri itu membawanya ke meja yang kosong dan memberi menu yang ada di kefe.

"Kamu?" kata gadis itu kaget melihat Yuki yang di depannya, dan ia mengenalinya.

To Be Continue

?: yey, di chap berikutnya ke luar lagi.

Tatsuki: kenapa ku di pasangin dengan babon itu? *nunjuk-nunjuk renji*

Renji: aku juga tidak mau tahu. *berantem ala RenTatsu*

Ichi: kalian itu cocok tahu.

Rukia: betul~ *tersenyum manis dan memeluk Ichigo*

Ichi: *blushing*

Kaien: author punya pertanyaan, tebak apa hubungan Rukia dengan Ichigo?

Author: ada yang tau kah? Dan siapa anak perempuan yang mengenali Yuki?

Grimm: maaf kan kesakahan auhtor yang tidak bisa buat saya di perkenalan kelasnya. author, knapa tdak bicara sama sekali? *siap-siap nyerang*

Auhtor: sabar entar ku buat. Bye~ *kabur sebelum Grimm nyerang*

Grimm: hei~ *ngejar*

Ichi: hoi author balasan review.

Kai: sudah kita aja hehehe. Untuk Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: makasih udah baca, iya saudara Ichi banyak hehe, ya jadi gak kespian. Gomen baru di chap ini balas reviewnya. Makasih pujiannya, gw cocok jugakan jadi kakak lo.

Ichi: dasar Lo, enak aja lo ngatain gw. Iya" gw ngalah.

Hitsu: ya gak kesepian, tapi pada rebut jadi berisik banget.

Nel: wah makaish pujiannya, iay galaknya kalau mereka berantem *datang dengan tiba-tiba*

Hisa: maklum authornya lupa, makasih ini udah update.

Rukia: ok selanjutanya Shuukai Lover: Yup memang banyak hehe.

Kai: iya gw punya fans hehehehe. Wih, gw anggap itu sebagai pujian.

Ichi: so pasti gw gitu fans banyak, tapi gw tetap ama Rukia. Nasib" gw di hina mulu, tapi makasih.

Hitsu Dkk: terima kasih, jika udah membacanya dan menglike chap ini. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya jaa nee~ RNR Please. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yo~….. autor gaje datang lagi. Yey bertambah banyak yang membaca dan mengreview arigatou udah suka dan membacanya~ *terharu*

Kaien: untuk Hikary dan Shuukai yang sudah menjawabnya dan jawabanya bisa di lihat di chap berikutnya. Sumimasen. Jawabannya hampir

Ichi: Woi! Awas ya di chap ini ku di buat menderita lagi *natap tajam author*

Author: tau, deh liat aja nanti *smile devil dan cuekin Ichi* perasaan di fic ini gak di siksa deh. *tampang polos*

Ichi: jahat~ *pundung di pojokan meratapi nasibnya*

Nel: walah, kawai~ Ichigo kalau pundung, nanti ku sebar ah~ *foto-foto*

Ichi: *melempar death glare ke Nel*

Byakuya: kok, saya belum muncul? Dan kenapa kepala jeruk itu bersama Rukia?

Author: Byakuya-sama~ hoho tenang anda muncul nanti, kan ada Hisana-sama.

Rukia: benar nii-sama kan sama hisana-nee, jadi ku sama Ichigo ? *blushing tingkat akut*

Byakuya: ….. *hanya melihat hisana*

Hisana: dari pada readers menggugu terlalu lama updatenya silahkan membacanya dan semoga terhibur dan suka. *tersemyum manis*

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: T

Family, Friends, Hurt, and romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC.

Pair: IchiRuki, Hitsugaya(?), RenTatsu, Byahisana, Dll

Summary: Tsuki dan Yuki adalah murid pindahan dari keluarga Kurosaki di karakura High School, mereka pindah karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa di katakan. Apakah mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama? Atau sebaliknya?

Chapter 3

Yuki merasa kaget dan buku order yang di pegangnya terjatuh begitu saja ketika gadis itu memeluknya tiba-tiba, dan hampir ia terjatuh ke lantai. Yuki yang merasa bingung dan terkejut hanya diam saja dan tidak bebicara sepatah kata pun, Kaein yang mendekat menjadi bingung melihatnya menjadi bingung dan banyak pertanyaan. Gadis itu melepaskan yuki lalu melihat kaein yang di sebelahnya, ia menunduk hormat ke Kaein.

Yuki masih kaget dengan kejadian yang ia alami.

"maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya kaien kepada gadis itu yang memluk adiknya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"perkenalkan nama saya, Senna. Saya teman masa kecil Yuki" senna dengan ramah sambil tersenyum. " apakah anda Kaien Kurosaki?"

"iya, benar kau tau dari mana? Begitu tidak enak jika berbicara di sini ayo kita kerungan ku saja. Ia menupuk pundak Yuki pelan dan langsung tersadar lalu mengambil nota ordernya lalu mengikuti kaien dan senna yang tentu membawa kopernya juga. Setelah sampai di ruangan kaien menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dalam ruangan itu.

"saya, mengetahuinya dari kabar yang sudah menjadi umum di Negara di perancis, anda buka cabang perusahaan di sana kan?" Senna duduk di sebelah Yuki yang hany diam saja.

"iya, benar kau tunngu di sini akan ku minta Ichigo membuatkan sesuatu kau berbicara saja dengan Yuki ya" kaein keluar ruangan dan meminta Ichigo untuk ke dapur dan membuat kan the dan cake. Sedangkan ia kembali untuk menggantikannya. Senna maupun Yuki merasa canggung muncul di antara keduanya, ia ingin memulai pembicarannya dengan Yuki namun ia menjadi ragu. Apakah Yuki masih sama dengan dirinya yang dulu? Apakah sudah berubah? Lalu apa dia menginagt kenangan di antara mereka? Tetapin ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya dan mulai membuka suaranya.

" Yuki, apa kau masih mengingat ku? Ini barang pemberian mu dulu, saat kita ingin berpisah?" Senna menatap lembut kea rah Yuki. Namun Yuki merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika Senna menanyakannya.

"m-maaf, aku tidak ingat apa-apa" Yuki pelan hamper berbisik namun Senna bisa mendengar hal itu dengan jelas. Seena sangat kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Yuki, ia merasa terpukul sekali dan sedih saat mendengarnya. Ia membanyangkan pertemuan denganYuki teman sekaligus sahabatnya yang sudah lama terpisah karena ia harus panda ke perancis mengikuti ke dua orang tuanya.

Ichigo masuk dengan membawakan cake dan milk shake strawberry, lalu menaurhnya di meja di depan mereka lalu ia duduk di depan di samping Yuki. Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya lalu bertanya kepada Senna dan menakan tujuannya. Senna tersentak ketika Ichigo bertanya kepadanya dan ia menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Ichigo kepadanya.

"jadi, kau temannya Yuki, dan berpisah sudah sejak lama? Maaf, pertemuan klian jadi begini Yuki mengalami trauma dan amnesia jadi dia begini kondisinya. Ku harap kau masih jadi temannya" Ichigo yang mengelus rambut Yuki pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Rut mukanya berubah ketika mengingat kejadian yang di alami sang adiknya.

"tentu saja, ichigo-san aku sudah susah payah mencarinya, dan ingin bertemu denganya. Apa, Ichigo-san bias memberitahu ku tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Yuki?" Senna sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang terjdi ke yuki saat ia berada di perancis.

"baiklah, akan ku ceritakan, tapi ku minta kau berjanji agar tidak menceritakan kepada orang lain. Karena kita tidak ingin ia menjadi lebih sakit dan menderita lagi." Ichigo melihat senna menjawab `iya dan berjanji` Ichigo menghela napas dan mencerikankan semuanya.

Dari ia bertemu Yuki yang hamper di culik oleh organisasi, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dokter unohana yang mengetahui keadanYuki dari kecil, dan ia Truma karena gempa bumi yang menyebabkan kehingan sang ibu, dan kecelakkan mobil yang menyababkan ia amnesia dan ayahnya meninggal. Ia menggetahuinya dari dokter unohana yang teman dekat dari ke dua orang tuanya, dan ia juga Kaein ingin mengapdosi Yuki menjadi keluarganya dan dokter Unohana menyetujuinya, dan juga alasan mereka tidak ingi Yuki memaksakan Yuki mengingat masa lalunya dan agar ingatanya kembali lagi. Ichigo juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah yang lama dan alasannya memindahkan Tsuki dan Yuki ke sekolah mereka Senna sangat kaget dan terpukul mendengar semua penjelasan Ichigo, ia melihat Yuki yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang tersa sakit. Ichigo melihatnya mencoba menenagkannya.

"Imotou, sudah jangan di ingat lagi, kita tidak memaksakan mu untuk mengingat itu semua. Nii-san ingin kau yang sekarang ini sudah cukup" Ichigo mencium puncak kepalanya pelan, ia menggangguk pelan.

"Yuki, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu untuk selamanya karena itu jainji yang kita buat" Senna tersenyum tulus dari dalam hatinya saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"a-arigatou, nii-chan, Senna" ia melihatr kearah Ichigo dan Senna bergantian, ia merasa senang dan hangat dalam dadanya. Ichigo menyuruhnya berganti pakainyaya ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan megambil baju bebas yang ia bawa dari tadi pagi sebelum sekolah, Tsuki yang masuk bersamaan dengan Nel binggung yang di sebelah Ichigo. Senna yang menyadari keberadaan mereka memperkenalkan dirinya, begitu juga dengan Nel dan Tsuki. Nel menanyakan yuki sewaktu mereka kecil. Senna yang bergantuian bercerita.

Malam menunjukkan waktu jam 22.00 wktu mununjukkan kafe sudah haructutup, kaein dan teman-temanya sedah selesai membersihkan kafe dan berganti baju. Ia, hitsugaya dan juga Yuki masuk ke runagn sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Senna selesai bercerita ketika yuki yang paling terakhuir masuk, ia tidak mau membuatnya bertamb ah sedih lagi. Nel di setujui dengan yang yang lain mengajak Senna untuk tinngal bersama mereka, Senna sangat senang dan bisa bersama dengan Yuki dan melindunginya dan Tsuki, ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri setelah mengar cerita dari Ichigo dengan yang lain.

Kaein mengunci pintu belakang kafenya setelah memastikan semua terkunci dengan baik. Ia naik kedalam mobilnya bersama dengan Tsuki, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menggunakan motor Ichigo, lalu Nel membawa mobilnya dengan Senna dan Yuki. Nel melihat Yuki sudah tertidur pulas dari kaca yang ada di dalam dan Senna melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai di lepaskan untuk di selimutkan ke Yuki, Ia tersenyum dan bersyukur Yuki mempunyai teman yang beik seperti senna.

Ichigo yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu karena menggunakan motornya, membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang masih terkunci rapat, karena mereka tidak memperkerjakan pelayan atau pun satpam di rumah itu. Ia memarkirka motornya di dalam bagasi lalu tidak lama kemudian Kaein sampai dan di belakangnya Nel juga sudah sampai.

"sudah malam kalian beristirahatla, oh ya Yuki dan Senna?" Kaien yang keluar dari dalam mobil begitu juga dengan Tsuki dan ia tidak melihat Yuki dan senna.

"Yuki, sudah tidur sewkti perjalanan pulang ke rumah, senna masih ada di dalam" Nel yang mengeluarkan barang yang masih ada di dalam mobilnya.

"begitu, biar aku saja yang membawanya ke kamar. Hitsugaya, Ichigo kau Bantu Nela, dan tsuki bias kau tolong buka kan pintunya?" Kaein memerintahkan semuanya dan ia berjalan menuju pintu bagasi lalu menutupnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju mobil Nel yang berada di sebelah mobilnya, menggendong Yuki keluar dari dalam mobil juga Senna ia mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam bagasi mobil Nel. Nel menguci mobilnya dan menysuul meraka masuk ke dalam dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu yang di belakangnya.

"hai, Nii-san" tsuki menelurakan kunci dan membuka pintu yang ada di dalam bagsi itu karena mengghubungkan ke dalam rumah mereka.

Setelah mereka masuk dari samping rumhnya dan lampu yang di perlukan menyala semua, Kaein membawa yuki ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua di tengah-tengah kamar Tsuki dan Nel. Senna ikut Kaein ke kamar Yuki.

"oyasumi, imotou-chan, Snna kau bias se kamar dengan Yuki dulu untuk sementara, kamar ku dan huitsugaya berada di bawah Ichigo ada di depan kamar nell, dan unutk kamar tamu ada dua yang kosong tetapi belum di bersihkan nanti kau bias menmpatkan kamar itu. Oyasumi" Kaein yang beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya setelah membaringkan Yuki di atas kasur.

"arigatou Kaein-san saya tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan anda dan yang lain dengan cara apa?" Senna dengan badan setengah membungkuk ke Kaein.

"tidak apa-apa, kami hanya minyta satu hal saja kau bersedi jadi keluarga kami dan tetap jadi teman Yuki Dan Tsuki itu saja. Oh ya. Kau akanbersekolah dimana?" Kaien membalikkan badannya kearah senna dan ia lupa menayakan hal itu tadi.

"aku, akan bersekolah di sekolah Yuki saya sudah mendaftarkan diri di sana, tentu saja"

"begitu baiklah," Kaien keluar kamar adiknya dan menuju Kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu. Senna menngunakn kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu untuk membersihkan badannya yang terasa kaku dan lelah, banyak yang ia alami malam hari itu juga.

Nel dan Tsuki yang ingin menuju kamarnya bertemu dengan Kaein yang juga mau ke kamar dia. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah lebih dulu ke kemar mereka. Setelah sama-sama mengucapkan oyasumi, Nel, dan Tsuki menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Yuki. Nel masuk ke kamar Yuki melihat Senna sudah berganti pakaian tidur dan sudah ingin tidur. Setelah mengecek ia ke kamarnya sendiri yang ada di sebelah dan tidur, setelah membersihkan badan dia. Mereka tertidur di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang dan indah.

Pagi hari berganti dengan cepat menggantikan sang malam, Yuki bangun di saat yang yang masih belun ada yang bangun ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya, setelah itu ia ingin membuat sarapan untuk yang lain, ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Senna yang tidur pulas. Ia menuju dapur dan mulai memasak sarapan pagi ini, ia membuat nasi goreng dengan sayuran yang segar dan telur mata sapi. Tsuki dan Senna yang sudah bangun mencium bau harum dari dapur.

" ohayou Yuki, Tsuki" Senna yang masuk ke dapur dan mendakat ke yuki yang sudah selesai masak dan sedang menempatankannya.

"ohayou Tsuki, Senna, mana nee-chan, Kaien nii, Ichi-nii, juga Hitsu-nii belum bangun? Tolong Bantu aku menata di meja makan" Yuki membawa piring-piring itu ke meja makan yang ti dak jauh dari dapur.

"tadi, ku lihat Ichi-nii seperti biasanya bangunnya agak susah, nee-chan sudah mungkin sebentar lagi turun" Tsuki membantu Yuki membawakan makanan yang lain

"pasti, mereka juga datang ke bawah mencium masakan Yuki yang harum pasti" Senna membawa minumannya ke meja. Setelah siap semua mereka datang masuk ke ruang makan, dan makan bersama seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini ada anggota baru di keluarga mereka.

"Seperti biasanya masakan Yuki tidak kalah dengan Nel dan Tsuki" Kaein yang sudah selesai sarapanya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, setelah selesai sarapan dan membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kaein yang seperti biasanya pergi bekerja di kantornya karena masih ada banyak yang harus di selesaikan. Nel yang tidak bias mengantarkan adiknya karena ada jadwal lebih awal jadinya Tsuki, Senna Yuki, dan berangkat dengan Hitsugaya yang menyetir mobil pergi ke sekolah yang biasa di gunakan ketika ia hanya di perlukan saja, begitu juga Hitsugaya sangat jago dalam menyetir mobil.

Dan Ichigo menggunakan motornya ia tadinya ingin mengajak di antra mereka berangkat bareng dengannya, tetapi itu hanya akan membuat para fans yang entah sejak kapan ada. Mereka sangat tidak menyukai itu, tetapi bagaimanakah hari ke dua mereka di sekolah? Baru saja ichigo masuk ke dalam halaman sudah mendapati juga dengan hitsugaya setelah mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka, lalu pergi masuk ke dalam gedung bersama. Dalam perjalanan masuk ke gedung sekolah senna hanya memandang mereka cuek ia berjalan di sebelah Tuki dan Yuki yang di depannya ichigo dan Hitsyugaya.

Mereka baru ingin mengganti sepatu mereka mereka mendapatkan hal yang tidak di ingin kan dan tidak bagus. Tsuki maupun yuki sangat kaget mendapatkan surat terror yang terdapat dalm loker mereka, senna yang membacanya sangat marah dan meremas kertas itu hingga lecek.

"_jauhi keluarga Kurosaki atau kalian akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari ini dan berat. Ingat itu baik-baik._

_Xxxxxx_" Tsuki sempat kaget dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, begitu juga dengan Yuki. Ia buru-buru menyambunyikan kertas itu sebelum kakak mereka mengetahuinya, tetapi terlambat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah ada di belakang mereka karena memdadak sikap dan tingkah laku mereka berubah.

"ni-nii-chan" panggil Yuki ragu-ragu dan gugup saatia membalikan badan mereka hadapan hingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"apa, itu tadi? Berikan kertas itu" Ichigo sedikit marah ke orang yang mengirim surat itu ke adiknya. "imouto?"

To be Continue

Senna: senangnya dapat muncul

Renji: ku gak muncul?

Grimm, Ggio, hisagi kira: benar, kapan munculnya author ?

Author: kapan-kapan ya *kena serangan renji dkk author mati seketika*

Ichi: mari kita doakan kepergian author kita yang satu ini dan iklaskan kepergiannya *menundukkan kepalanya*

Renji Dkk: *berdoa sambil menundukan kepala*

Ulqui: *ngubur author*

Author: WOI!~ KU BELUM MATI TAHU….. *bangkit dan ngejar Ichi Dkk*

Ichi Dkk: HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~ ADA AUTHOR ZOMBIE~~~~~~~~~~~ AMPUNNNNNNNNNNNN~ *kabur ngibrit*

Byakuya: bisa-bisanya aku punya wakil kaya Abarai *sweatdrop*

Kaein: baiklah arigatou udah membaca fic author zombie *di bankai author tepar* ok kita balas reviewnya… *teriak ke author n Ichi dkk pake toa*

Ichi: dari Hikary cresenti Ravenia, makasih udah review. Hehehehe, benar tapi susah jelasin hehe.

Ren: wah aw bukan babon enak aja lo.

Ruki: makasih ya, hehehe

Tatsuki: kami cocok ya.

Hisa: selanjutnya dari Shuukai Lover: ya pasangan heheh.

Kai: gak apa kan mesti sabar.

Ichi: makasih doakan aku langgen ya.

Rukia: sekian untuk chap ini semoga kalian masih suka dan ingin membaca chap berikutnya ya *bow*

Hitsu: dan bye-bye minna-san ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya RNR PLEASE~


	5. Chapter 5

Hai~ datang lagi author yang gaje ini. Gomen updatenya lama.

Ichi: memang lama tahu dasar.

Hitsu: dasar, tidak bisa berantem satu hari saja?

Kaien: terima kasih yang sudah membaca di chap sebelumnya. Maaf telat mengucapkan happy new Year, dan sekoahnya tetap semangat ya.

Byakuya: semoga suka dengan chap ini.

Rukia: silahkan membaca, dan semoga terhibur dengan fic ini.

* * *

><p>Bleach<p>

Tite Kubo

Rate: T

Drama, Family, Friends, hurt, and romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC.

Pair: IchiRuki, Hitsugaya(?), RenTatsu, Byahisana, Dll

Summary: Tsuki dan Yuki adalah murid pindahan dari keluarga Kurosaki di Karakura High School, mereka pindah karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa di katakan. Apakah mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama? Atau sebaliknya?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ichigo menunggu Tsuki atau pun Yuki memberikan kertas yang di sembunyikannya di balik badan, Hitsugaya yang di sebelahnya juga menunggu hanya diam saja dan menatap mereka dengan penuh arti. Senna yang akhirnya memberikan kertas yang di remasnya ke Ichigo, mereka berdua yang membacanya sangat kaget.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" Ucap Ichigo berteriak hampir dan mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di sana. Ia menjadi sangat kesal dan marah. Apa keputusan dia, Hitsu dan kedua kakaknya salah memindahkan mereka ke sekolah ini?

"Ichigo sudah sabar kita lihat apa yang terjadi satu hari ini, dinginkan kepalamu dulu." Ucap Hitsugaya yang masih berkepala dingin dan tenang walau dalam hatinya juga marah tetapi ia mencoba tetap tenang.

"Aku, tahu Hitsu tapi ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya? Dulu juga seperti ini, apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti mengganggu mereka?" Kata Ichigo memukul loker yang di sampingnya dan memasukkan surat itu ke saku celananya. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah tenang Ichigo dan Hitsu mengajak Senna juga Tsuki, Yuki pergi ke kelas, tetapi sebelum itu mereka pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Senna ternyata di tempatkan satu kelas dengan Tsuki dan Yuki. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing dan berpisah di depan kelas adiknya. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke kelas ia ingat perkataan Kaien kakaknya.

Flash Back

Malam hari di kediaman Kurosaki begitu hening dan sepi, hanya ada suara jangkrik di pohon di luar rumah dan suara angin. Kaien meminta adik-adiknya berkumpul di ruang kerjanya untuk memberitahukan hal yang penting, ia melihat wajah ke tiga adiknya yang di penuhi wajah yang sedih. Ichigo masih mengingat saat ia menemukan ke dua adik permpuananya Tsuki dan Yuki di gudang di sekolah Tsuki waktu itu. Yuki sepulang sekolah pergi ke sekolah Tsuki namun mereka mendapat masalah dan di sekap di gudang. Nel dan yang lainnya cemas dan sangat khawatir mereka belum pulang hinnga malam hari pukul 22.00, mereka mencari ke sekolah keduanya ke seluruh kota di karakura, rumah teman-temanya tetapi tidak ada yang tahu mereka kemana?

Kaien meminta bantuan ke Shinji yang bekerja di kepolisian untuk mencari kedua adiknya, ternyata setelah berhasil mencari dengan bantuan teman-teman mereka. Tsuki dan Yuki di temukan di gudang di sekolah Hueco Mundo sekolah yaitu tempat sekolah Tsuki di gudang, mereka yang di perlakukan kakak kelas mereka dengan kasar dan ketika Nel dan yang lain masuk mendapatkan mereka hampir di lecehkan oleh kakak kelas mereka yang laki-laki, tapi Shinji dan yang lain bergerak dengan cepat sebelum itu terjadi. Mereka berdua mendapatkan cidera parah dan harus di larikan ke rumah sakit, Hitsugaya dan Nel melepaskan ikatan di tubuh mereka dengan pisau kecil dari Ulquiorra yang membantu mereka. Rukia menelepon rumah sakit dan memberitahu alamat sekolah itu dan meminta cepat datang. Setelah ketahuan siapa yang menyekap mereka Ichigo hampir memberi pelajaran ke anak perempuan mau pun yang laki-laki, tetapi ia di tahan Renji Kaien juga Grimmjow kalau saja mereka tidak di sana di pastikan orang-orang itu juga akan masuk rumah sakit.

"Ichigo tenang kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kaien menahan Ichigo dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Nii-san, tapi-" ucapannya terpotong ketika Kaien menyuruhnya diam dan melihat kakaknya yang begitu marah dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ichigo ayo, biarkan mereka jika kalian datang ke hadapan kami dan menggangung keluarga ku dan teman-temanku kalian akan berhadapan dengan ku ingat itu." Ucap Kaien berteriak dengan lantang dan kencang, ia dan yang lain keluar dengan membawa Tsuki dan Yuki ke dalam mobil Ambulans yang sudah datang, dengan cepat mereka di bawa ke rumah sakit pusat karakura, dan di tangani oleh para dokter di sana di UGD. Mereka menunggu dengan perasaan cemas yang mendalam, sedangkan Nnorita dan yang lain di bawa ke kantor polisi untuk di periksa.

Setelah selesai dokter yang memeriksa Tsuki dan Yuki memberitahukan bawha mereka lukanya cukup parah dan kritis, jika berhasil melewati masa kritis mereka akan bia sembuh tetapi jika tidak mereka dinyatakan koma mereka yang mendengarnya sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa adik mereka. Mereka di rawat di ruangan ICU, tiga minggu setelah itu Tsuki yang tersadar lebih awal dari pada Yuki tetapi kondisinya msih sangat lemah, setelah dua hari lewt Yuki pun bisa melewati masa dia mengalami koma., mereka di rawat berbulan-bulan karena cidera mereka. Setelah sembuh total mereka dinyatakan boleh pulang. Setelah kejadian itu Yuki menjadi takut kegelapan dan Tsuki yang gemetar jika di sentuh oleh anak laki-laki namun setelah cukup lama Tsuki tidak takut lagi. Ichigo tersadar dari termenungnya ketika Kaein mulai berbicara.

"Begini aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk memberihatukan kalian tentang kepindahan imotpu ke sekolah kalian Ichigo, Hitsugaya, apa kalian keberatan? Aku dan Nel sudah sepakat mengenai hal ini." Ucap Kaien berbicara dengan serius sekekali ia menghela napas dengan berat.

"Nii-san kita tidak keberetan apa yang menjadi keputusan Nii-san, tapi apa hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi?" Kata Hitsugaya menatap Kaein yang berada di depannya, pertanyannya membuat ichigo dan nel menatap seolah-olah bertanya juga ke Kaien.

"Kalau masalah itu, mungkin akan terulang lagi apa tidak kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Kaien melihat wajah mereka yang berubah kaget namun ia melanjutkannya "Tetapi kita berharap tentu halmitu tidak akan terulang mereka sudah membawa beban yang berat dan menderita."

"Kalau itu keputusan Nii-san dan Nel-nee kita tidak bisa membantahnya lagi." Kata Ichigo yang kali ini berbicara yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan." Kata Kaien merenggakan badannya yang terasa kaku dan meminum teh hangat yang di buatkan Nel.

"Baiklah, karena sudah selesai aku mau melihat keadaan mereka, sekalian mau tanya pendapat mereka tentang ini." Ucap Nel keluar ruangan dan Ichigo juga Ikut nel ke kamar adiknya. Hitsugaya dan Kaein masih membicarakan hal yang lain. Nel dan Ichigo masuk ke kamar mereka yang waktu itu mereka di tempatkan satu kamar, mereka melihat Tsuki dan Yuki sedang duduk di dekat balkon kamar mereka dengan.

"Tsuki Yuki, nee bawakan makanan kesukaan kalian." Kata Nel yang ternyata sebelum ke sana pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu ia meletakkan makana itu di meja di depan meraka.

"Ichi-nii, nee-san." Kata Tsuki dan Yuki bersamaan dan semangat, lalu makan cake yang di bawakan Nel.

"Kenapa kalian di luar begini? Angin malam ini sangat dingin dan cuacanya kurang bagus" Kata Ichigo duduk di depan mereka. Nel mangambil jaket dan memberikan kepada mereka dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja bosen di tempat tidur terus." Ucap Yuki menjawanya lalu memakan cakenya.

"Benar, Ichi-nii, nee-san, sekali ini saja tadi bosen lagi pula malam ini verah kok dan kita berdua sudah tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khwatir begitu." Kata Tsuki menatap mereka dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Dasar, kalian itu. Baiklah oh, ya nii-san mau memberitahukan sesuatu tetapi jangan kaget ya" Ucap Ichigo menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya " kalian akan pindah sekolah ke tempat nii-san dan hitsu kita semua sudah sepakat apa kalian setuju?

"Eh? Pindah? Apa itu tidak memberatkan Ichi-nii, nee-san, Kaien nii, juga Hitsu nii?" Kata Yuki hampir tersedak mendengarnya dan buru-buru minum tehnya.

"Benar, Ichi-nii, nee-san apa yang dikatakan Yuki di seolah yang sekarang aja cukup kok" Tsuki berhenti makan cake yang dimakannya.

"Dengar imotou sayang kami tidak keberatan jika itu demi keselamatan kalian kami tidak keberatan kok, lagi pula kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dan memikirkannya baik-baik. Kalian jangan cemas dengan masalah itu, karena kita adalah keluarga aya kan?" Nel berkata lembut dan menatap mereka bergantian.

"Iya, imouto tidak usah di pikirkan hal itu lagi ya? Sekarang tidurlah sudah malam kita lanjutkan besok lagi." Kata Ichigo melihat mereka lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terserah nii-san dan nee-san aja." Kata Tsuki yang menjawab di setujui dengan Yuki, mereka masuk ke dalam lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Nel membawa nampan itu dari meja dan Ichigo menutup pintu, menguncinya dengan rapat dan menutupnay dengan korden yang ada. Setelah keluar mereka menngucapkan oyasumi ke kakaknya dan pergi tidur, setelah memastikan tidur mereka keluar, Ichigo menyalakan lampu kamarnya karena pasti ia tahu Yuki tidak begitu suka gelep, ia dan Nel keluar lalu menutup pintunya perlahan. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing karena sudah malam dan besok harus masih menjalankan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka.

Flash back off

Ichigo masuk ke kelasnya di klas 11 A dengan wajah yang kelas, ia membanting tasnya di meja dengan kencang dan duduk di bangkunya, teman-teman di kelasnya sangat kaget dan melihat ke arah Ichigo, Renji yang di sampingnya sedang sms dengan Tatsuki hamper terjungkal dari kursinya. Ia bertanya ke Ichigo dan hanya mendapatkan sang empunya menghela napas kasar.

"Ichigo ada apa? Kenapa kesal begitu sih?" Kata Rukia bertanya lembut dan duduk di depan ichigo lalu menggengam tanganya.

"Rukia? Ini" Ucap Ichigo mengeluarkan surat itu dari dalam kantung celananya. "Surat ini ada di dalam loker Tsuki dan Yuki entah dari Siapa?" Kata Ichigo pelan dan melihat ke Rukia.

Rukia Renji Hisagi dan Ishida yang berkumpul di sana pun membacanya mereka kaget dengan isi surat itu yang berisi ancaman sekaligus peringatan. Bulu kuduk mereka menjdi berdiri namun hal ini tidak akan merekja biarkan terjadi lagi dan terulang kembali unutk yang kedua kalinya, Rukia menyuruh Ichigo Untuk menyimpan surat itu dan sewaktu-waktu kalau di perlukan. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang di kelas itu menatap mereka ridak suka dan benci.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi Kensei-sensei memasuki kelas 10 A dan di beritahu kan Isane sensei yang masuk ke kelasnya memberitahukan ada murid baru yaitu Senna yang pindahan dari paris.

"Maaf, Kensei-sensei menggangu sebentar" Kata Isane di depan murid-muridnya

"Ya, silahkan Isane-sensei". Ucap Kensei mempersilahkannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou minna-san, perkenalkan nama saya Senna saya pindahan dari paris, dulu saya juga tinngal di kota ini saja berdarah jepang asli, mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal." Kata Senna yang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman barunya.

"Nah, baiklah silahkan Senna duduk di belakang Tsuki dan Yuki mereka duduk di dekat jendela dan teman sebangmu dengan Rurichio, arigatou keisei sensei silahkan di lanjutkan belajarnya." Kata Isane memberitahukan tempat duduk Senna dan pergi keluar ketika sudah selesai.

"Anak-anak buka buku biologi kalian hal 25, dan untuk Senna bisa pinjam teman sebanggu mu." Kata Kensei-sensei mulai mengajarkan biologi di kelas 10 A Senna yang duduk dengan Rurichiyo dan senang bisa mengawasi jika ada hal yang tidak di ingin kan di hari itu.

Di kelas Ichigo yang pelajaran sedang berlangsung tetapi ia mencoba focus terhadap pelajarannya tetapi di sisi lain ia juga cemas apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Ia merasakan hal buuruk akan terjadi nanti. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Ichigo yang namun ia juga bingnun dengan situasi hari ini.

Pada jam istirahat datang Tsuki dan Yuki pergi ke kamar mandi bersama Senna, mereka tidak tahu ada jebakan yang sudah menanti mereka. Ketika Yuki mauk ke kamar mandiu dan bersebelahan mereka langsung ada air yang menyiram mereka dari atas kamar mandi, Senna curiga dan menyusul masuk tetapi ia melihat badan mereka basah kuyup dan mendekati mereka yang sudah keluar. Ia tidak tahu ada orang di belakangnya dan memukul pundaknya sehingga ia pingsan. Orang itu keluar namun ia mematikan lampu di dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari luar.

Yuki yang teringat kejadian dimana ia di sekap di tempat yang sangat gelap menjadi gemetar hebat dan terduduk lemas di depan Senna, Tsuki tahu Yuki sangat tidak suka gelap. Ia memluknya mencoba menenangkannya samapi bantuan datang ia mencari0cari ponselnya namun ia tidak menemukanya ia ingat hpnya ada di kelas hp Yuki pun juga berada di kelas, ia bingnun apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa semoga kakak mereka menemukan mereka di sana dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Yuki.

Ichigo yang berlari ke kelas adiknya dan yang lain mengejar membuat mereka kewalahan juga karena Ichigo berlari sangat cepat, setelah ia juga yang lain sampai di kelas mereka tetapi ia tidak melihat ke dua adiknya juga senna. Hisa dan Kyo yang melihatnya berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang berada di depan kelas.

"Hisa-chan apa kalian melihat imouto juga Senna?" Tanya Rukia tenang namun terdengar panik.

"Tadi katanya mereka mau ke kamar mandi hp mereka juga di tinngal tetapi sampe sekarang belum kembali." Kata Hisa menjawab dengan detail singkat dan tepat.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Ichigo yang terlihat sangat panik terlihat dari wajah dan matanya.

"Kira-kira15-20 menit." Jawab Kyo yang melihat ke arah jam tangan. Tanpa menggunggu lagi Ichigo yang pergi kea rah kamar mandi, Hisa dan Kyo menjadi bingung tetapi mereka ikut bersama Ichigo dan temen-temannya. Setelah sampai Ichigo membuka pintu tetapi tidak bisa karena terkunci, ia memanggil mereka namun tidak ada jawaban. Senna tersadar dari pingsannya lalu melihat Tsuki yang masih memeluk Yuki yang badannya gemetaran, ia mendekat sambil memegang bahunya yang tersa sakit, ia mendengar Ichigo memanggil mereka dari luar.

Ichigo yang mendengar suara Senna sedikit bernapas lega tetapi ia juga belum lega karena belum berhasil membuka pintu itu. Chad yang memngang pundaknya mengisaratkan agar mundur kebelakang, dengan sekali dobrakan pintu itu terbuka. Ia kaget ketika melihat mereka di ruangan yang gelap.

"Tsuki! Yuki! Senna." Teriak Rukia dan Hisa yang ikut kaget melihatnya dan masuk ke dalam melihat keadaan mereka.

To Be Continue

Ichi: *sweat drop*

Author: kenapa?

Ichi: tidak, Cuma bingng saja tidak biasanya buat yang berhungan kekerasan?

Kaien: benar?

Author: rahasia. *smrik* Balas reviewnya, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: hahahaha, iya yang keluar Senna.

Senna: yup, teman masa kecil.

Ichi: pengirimnya ya? Hm… itu masih di rahasiakan jadi tidak bisa di jawab sekarang.

Kaien: nah dari Shuukai Shushi KaiHisa lover: iya Senna dia temannya Yuki dan Tsuki.

Kusa: arigatou yang sudah review.

Hitsu: baiklah sampai jumpa minna-san bye.

All: Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan jangan lupa RNR PLEASE.


End file.
